It's Only Natural
by lack-4-a-better-name
Summary: 'Alright, let me start by saying: I really didn't see any of this coming; the reason being: Haruhi wasn't behind this one.' First Xover be nice! AU-ish... sorta... no pairings. FLAMES WILL BE USED FOR SMORE ROASTING!


**This is my first cross over… EVAR soooo please be kind… **

**I am happy to report that this is the first of its kind, which is actually kind of shocking considering. Anyway, I know I should be working on my other fanfic but do you know how many plot bunnies and train crashed into my head? **

**THIRTEEN! **

**So I'm sorry in advanced that everything will take so long to update… **

**Sorry…**

**This is VERY AU-ish soooo… especially Yin's past… YEAAAAAHHH. **

**REALLY DIFFERENT…**

**Oh, by the way. Mikuru Asahina will not be included in this story because she 'moved away but will visit often', also known as, she went back to her time… whenever that might be.**

**And yes, I know that I'm saying the gate has been in existence for 7 years and stuff, which means it was going on while the anime as happening. I know! But that HAS to be why Koizumi can use his abilities in certain places! It's his contract! (LOL) And anyway don't totally hate me! **

**FLAMES WILL BE USED FOR SMORE ROASTING!**

**ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dun' own nuttin but my OCs and this FANFIC! **

_**-Drip Drop-**_

Alright, let me start by saying: I really didn't see any of this coming; the reason being Haruhi wasn't behind this one.

Or was it?

It's been 7 years since the gate in Tokyo, Hell's Gate, appeared. I am currently in the third year of high school and my girlfriend, Haruhi Suzumiya, is still giving me hell. Yeah, we hooked up; in the middle of second year. I couldn't say no when she confessed for two reasons. One being if I did, the world would most likely vanish right on the spot, and two; I mean just look at her, she's hot and extremely talented. I'm getting side tracked. So anyway, the SOS Brigade is still going. Haruhi dragged in a few more members and guess what? That's right!

They weren't normal humans.

First off there was Daisuke Tanaka. A first year. He is half Dragon. He had bright green eyes and almost golden yellow hair. He wore two red hair pins, keeping his bangs from completely blinding him. Around Haruhi, he claimed he bleached it, but the rest of us knew that it was natural. He is very open with his emotions and extremely energetic, almost like Haruhi. I have to say, however, that his dragon form is pretty amazing. His wing span is about twelve feet on either side, and has bright golden scales on his body. He had very sharp claws and horns going down his spine. Even when he was on all fours in that form, he was 13 feet tall easily. He was sent here to protect Haruhi from any actual dangers. Like a body guard.

There is also Teru Kurosaki, a second year. This emotionless black haired, brown eyed, glasses wearing boy can also _hear peoples' thoughts_. It was really annoying when he first joined, because nothing was kept secret from him. He could really mess with people's minds; not from all that telepath crap but, as he put it, 'knowing what's going on in someone's mind and creating an appropriate response in order to extract the correct information.'

In other words, he is the greatest conman on the planet.

Lastly, on the new non-human list, is Kaori Nakamura. Kaori is currently Koizumi's girlfriend. She is a second year, who just happens to be, just like Koizumi, an ESPer. She has light brown hair and the most stunning blue eyes I've ever seen. In many ways, she reminds me of Mikuru Asahina, except maybe a little more assertive. Koizumi claims to only being her boyfriend is because his higher-ups ordered it, and he may be telling the truth, but I know, and he knows that he likes Kaori a lot.

So now, there are seven people in the SOS brigade.

And I am still the only human…

So let me begin when it all started.

It was just about a month after the school year started when I started seeing the changes.

I walked into the club room and saw Daisuke, Kaori and Kozumi were sitting at the table, playing cards. I briefly glanced at Nagato before walking in and taking my usual seat.

"Hello, Kyon-sempai!" Daisuke beamed, smiling at me. It was the exact same plastered smile Koizumi is always wearing, therefore it annoyed me. I nodded at him and watched the card game for a bit, while my mind couldn't help but wander away, thinking where my Haruhi was.

"Hey Kyon." I heard Koizumi say, snapping me out of my haze. I looked up at the ESPer and saw the serious look on his face.

"Have you noticed something different? About Miss Nagato perhaps?" He asked. I raised a questioning brow and looked over at the mentioned girl. She was, as per usual, sitting in the corner of the room on the collapsible chair. She was of course focused on reading a book. I stared at her for another second before looking back at Koizumi.

"Nothing different." I stated. Koizumi simply sighed at my answer.

"Take a closer look at her **eyes**." He pointed.

This time when I looked over, I noticed the difference in colour.

Honestly? How did I not notice that at first?

She now had rather bright eyes that were very _pale __**violet**_. They were even glassier than before and looked rather focused on nothing.

"Well… that's a difference." I said rather baffled. Koizumi nodded.

"We think it may have something to do with the _gate_…" he said placing his cards on the table and resting his chin in his hand.

"It's possible. Lots of strange things have been going on since the gates existence. The real stars disappeared and were replaced by fake ones. The moon vanished and people say that a lot of strange things have been happening to some people." Kaori added, with a small voice. (**A/N: *cough CONTRACTORS cough cough***)

"Well, no one really knows why it happened… and for once it wasn't Haruhi's fault…" Daisuke added. Just as he said it the door was opened by Teru and he wordlessly walked in. He sat down next to me and pulled out a chocolate bar.

Have you ever seen the anime of Death Note? If not then I suggest you look it up, specifically Mello eating chocolate.

Honestly, every time I see him, he always has a chocolate bar with him!

"I agree, this can't be Haruhi's doing." Teru's low voice rang throughout the room.

"Would you stop getting into our heads, Teru?" Daisuke burst.

"It's not my fault, it's just like normal hearing for you; I hear it and I can't exactly ignore it." Teru explained, taking another bite from the chocolate bar in his hand.

"Yes you _**CAN**_! You just like _**EAVESDROPPING**_!" Daisuke yelled back.

The two of them, weren't the best of friends.

The arguing went on for a while. I looked outside and noticed small water droplets hitting the glass. I sighed realizing that I have to walk home today and I forgot an umbrella. I really should have listened to my little sister. I'll just ask Haruhi.

I looked back at Nagato and was slightly surprised when I saw her looking out of the window. She quietly closed the book, placed it in her bag and walked over to the window. She stared.

"Hey, Nagato?" I said, trying to get her attention. And of course she didn't move…

"Do you like rainy days?" I asked. She didn't move for a moment before slowly turning around to look at me. How oddly out of character.

"I do." She said flatly. The whole room went quiet at the sound of her voice. It wasn't every day when you get to hear her voice. I almost seemed as if those eyes were staring right through me. She slowly turned back and set her attention back to the rain.

Just then, Haruhi burst through the door.

"Hey everyone! Sorry I'm late!" She chirped, making a small smile tug at the corners of my mouth. She was wearing her mid-back length hair in a ponytail.

"Hi, sempai!" Daisuke greeted. UGH… TOO MUCH LIKE KOIZUMI…

…

After the club meeting, everyone was 'dismissed' and Haruhi trotted over to me.

"Hey, Kyon…?" She whispered slightly. I looked up at her.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"Have you noticed something different about Yuki-chan's eyes?" She asked pointing over her shoulder. I gulped, praying for a lie to pop into my head.

"They are prescription coloured contacts." I suddenly heard from next to Haruhi and I. I looked over, and saw Nagato standing there.

"That's right! I remember that in the first year of high school you had glasses! Finally decided to get contacts did ya? They're really awesome, Yuki-chan!" Haruhi said poking Nagato's cheek.

_Thank you Nagato!_ I thought happily.

Nagato silently left, without another word.

_**-Drip Drop-**_

**(A month later…)**

When I walked into the club room I was a little surprised to see that Nagato was the only one there.

"Hey." I said, again not getting a response. I got used to Nagato's new eyes colour… sort of… what I wasn't getting used to was the fact that her hair is getting longer every time I see her. You'd think it would be a little more normal for it to happen over the years of high school.

No.

This happened in a matter of _weeks_. Her hair is currently the length of her shoulder.

Her SHOULDER for crying out loud!

That's just not normal!

Anyway… there have been other strange things going on with her as well. Things such as when our club met up to 'search for the strange' I was paired with Nagato and Daisuke, and all of a sudden, she stopped and stared at the sky. Then a few seconds later, she waved at nothing in particular.

Was the Data Integration Thought Entity behind her strange behavior? I don't know, and Daisuke was just as confused.

But I don't think anything beats the time when I saw her sticking her fingers in her tea. I don't mean by accident, I mean she kept them there.

Something strange was happening to Nagato and I was starting to get concerned.

"So, Nagato… why exactly are you growing your hair?" I finally asked.

She stayed silent.

For a moment…

"Haruhi Suzumiya was starting to get bored of the same look I have always had, therefore, I am changing the length of my hair and eye colour." She said, not looking away from her book.

"Is that so?" I asked. Haruhi never seemed bored with her look, quite the contrary; she likes her being the quiet little girl in the corner.

It was once again quiet.

After a minute or two of silence, I reached into my bag and started fishing around for my homework.

I began doing it and for about five minutes, the only sounds in the room were the occasional turning of page, and the 'skritch' sound of my pencil moving on my paper. Daisuke walked in, followed by Teru. Teru took his seat and placed his head on the table. He let out a very audible sigh.

He might as well have said 'this is the part where you ask me what's wrong'.

"What's the matter, Teru?" I sighed placing my pencil down.

"I just had a quiet reading session with the rest of my class… it felt like I was at a heavy metal concert… only it was really, REALLY distorted…" He huffed.

"Sucks for you!" Daisuke laughed, earning an intense glare from Teru. Daisuke stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Don't make me any more irritated than I already am, you stupid LIZARD…" Teru hissed. Daisuke fumed.

Oh boy… here we go…

"DON'T CALL ME A **LIZARD** YOU DAMN _**CREEPER**_!" He yelled back. Teru reached across the table, grabbed Daisuke's shirt collar and pulled so that the two were face to face. I stood up, ready to jump in any moment.

"Listen here, _American Dragon_…" Teru spat in his face. "You are currently tap dancing all over my last nerve. I swear if you don't shut your trap this instant, I will dig so deep into your mind, find everything I can use against you and make your life a living hell. Though I can't make illusions appear, I can, however, make your reality even _worse_ than it already is. Am I clear, Lizard-san?" He roared. I could see Daisuke shrivel, as he nodded. Honestly, Teru is the worst person to get angry. He threw the poor first year back into his chair and sat down. He reached into his bag and got out some medicine for his headache.

(**A/N: LOL American Dragon reference XP It does NOT belong to MOI!**)

"Don't you think that was a bit much?" I asked Teru.

"He had it coming." He told me, swallowing two white pills. I place the palm of my hand to my forehead.

"Yare yare…" I groaned. The door opened and Koizumi and Kaori walked in.

"Hello." Koizumi smiled. Kaori was about to speak when a horrified expression spread across her face.

"Tanaka-kun! How many times have I told you to stop picking fights with Teru-kun?" She yelled. She had very heightened senses of 'good' and 'bad' 'energy' in the space she was currently in. Something Koizumi was quiet jealous of.

"… Six times…" Daisuke muttered, clearly annoyed.

"EXACTLY! You have to stop or you will end up actually being hurt!" She said hitting the top of his head.

"Hey!" The blonde protested.

Once again, the arguing went on. Like I'd stop them; but they always let it go later.

That.

And also they aren't human.

I looked over at the silver haired girl in the corner, and saw her once again, staring out the window. I stood up and walked over where she was sitting. I stood in front of the expressionless girl.

"What do you keep looking at that takes you out of your books?" I asked looking in the same general direction. I spotted a small black cat walk away from the building.

"That's what you were looking at, huh?" I smiled slightly.

"That same cat has been coming back every day since last week." She stated. I raised a brow.

"Really? Weird…" I said.

_**-Drip Drop-**_

(Two months later…)

Okay seriously? I have to talk too Nagato about this whole, how hair growth works for normal humans.

Her long silver hair was now mid-back, just like Haruhi's.

Haruhi has actually really warmed up to the idea of Nagato with long hair. Up to the point, in fact, where she was working on her hair styling talents on Nagato's new hair length. Now, of course since it was Haruhi doing this, she made the most… interesting hair-styles and ordered Nagato to wear it for the rest of the day. I know for a fact that a lot of the guys in her class have really taken a liking to her, to the point of some guys asking me how they can get her to notice them. The whole time I was thinking 'not gonna happen, man. Sorry…'. She's an emotionless humanoid interface; there's no way that she could like a male human like that…

Right?

As I walked towards the clubroom door I saw a small puddle of water spilled in front of the door.

"What the heck?" I said to myself.

I opened the door and saw Nagato and that black cat from almost two months ago. The cat was sitting on the table in front of Nagato, being stroked by Nagato. I could hear the black cat purr. What I found strange was the fact that there was a similar puddle of water on the table, that Nagato had her hand in.

"Umm… isn't that the cat…"

"Yes, it is." She said not looking at anything in particular. Something I noticed Nagato seemed to do a lot now-a-days.

"Does it have a name tag?" I asked, eyeing the red collar around his neck with the small golden bell.

"He does not." Nagato said.

"You said 'he'… did you check or something?" I laughed a bit.

"How did he even get in here? The window?" I asked, sitting down. She stayed silent. I glanced at her and noticed she was wearing her hair in a high ponytail. I did look good, but only because Haruhi did that.

"I don't know…" She said. I was shocked to say the very least.

The Yuki Nagato I know would never say _she didn't know_.

"Hey… you've been acting out of the norm… even for you." I said.

She muttered something under her breath, inaudible to my ears. Haruhi barged into the room, making the cat jump and scurry out of the room. And I was right; he came the same way he left: the window. I know we are on the second floor, but he is a cat. They always land on all fours.

"Hey you two! Oh, Kyon! Don't you think her hair style is cute?" Haruhi said hugging Nagato from the side.

"It's okay, but I think it would look better on you." I said smirking. Haruhi turned pink as she stomped towards me and punched my arm.

"S-SHUT UP! BAKA!" She said, obviously flustered. It was so cute.

_**-Drip Drop-**_

(Later that week…)

I opened the clubroom only to find that instead of Nagato there was a man with black hair standing next to the window where she usually sits. The man's head snapped in my direction, letting his creepily dead navy blue eyes look at me. He wore a faded green sweater with a white button down shirt underneath. On his legs were simple jeans and grey sneakers. He smiled suddenly.

"Uh, hi sorry to barge into yours guys' club room…" He said bowing slightly, while scratching the back of his head. I bowed back, still terribly confused.

"Uh… and you are?" I asked. His eyes widened.

"Oh sorry, I'm Li Sheng Shun. Nice to meet you." He said walking over to me and sticking his hand out. I took it and shook it awkwardly.

"Everyone just calls me 'Kyon', so just call me that." I told him, letting go.

"So what can I help you with?" I asked.

"That's right! I'm a friend of Yuki Nagato's. Do you know where she is?" He said rubbing the back of his neck. I shrugged.

"She's usually always here before me so I don't know. Sorry Li…" I apologized. I was just as curious as him. Where was Nagato anyway?

"What the-?" I heard from the door. I turned around to see Daisuke and Teru in the door way. Though the two fight all the time, they are still friends.

"Oh, hey guys. You know where Nagato is? This is her friend, Li. He's looking for her." I informed them. Or at least Daisuke.

"Hi." Li smiled and waved weakly. I saw Teru's eyes widen.

"Yuki doesn't have any friends outside of school. No, none outside of the Brigade." Teru stated. I blinked twice, realizing his statement was true.

"Li." Said a small voice from behind all of us. We all looked only to find Yuki with her in the same ponytail. She walked past us and grabbed onto Li's sleeve.

"Hey _Nagato_." Li smiled. That smile seemed disgustingly familiar.

"You'll have to excuse us, this is an emergency." Li said, leading Nagato out of the room. Once they were out of sight, I turned to Teru.

"Alright, I know you got into his head. What was going-… Teru?" I looked at the paler than usual Teru, who's hands were trembling.

"Th-that man…" He was able to murmur. I raised a brow. Teru slowly looked up at me, with a terror stricken face.

"Th-that man… is… a _**monster**_…"

_**-Drip Drop-**_

Teru didn't come to school the next day. If whatever he saw was terrible enough to scare Teru Kurosaki, than that must have been trauma worthy. Li came back every day to pick up Nagato after club meetings. It was pretty strange. Teru would visibly cringe at the sight of Li, but never spoke a word of why. I wanted to know what was wrong with Li. He seemed far too perfect for his own good, and we all knew it. So I decided to confront the second year.

"I know you saw what was going on in his mind when we first met, and you got more and more memories every time he came. What was so bad? Is he actually some sort of thug?" I asked standing in front of Teru. He looked up at me with scared eyes. His hands grasped onto the book he was holding.

"He… is far worse…" He said, shutting the book. Nagato, Haruhi, Kaori and Koizumi had left already, so he could speak freely.

"He has killed so many people in his life…" His voice cracked. My eyes widened. Li looked maybe 17!

I guess Teru heard me thinking because he responded.

"Actually, Kyon, 'Li Sheng Shun' is not his real name… it's actually Hei… or better known as the_** Black Reaper**_…" He spat the last words. "My higher ups warned me about a being named the _**Black Reaper**_. He is a very powerful Contractor…" He added, staring out of the window.

"What are… Contractors?" Daisuke joined in the conversation. Teru's jaw clenched.

"Contractors are individuals who have gained superhuman powers due to the appearance of the Heaven's and Hell's Gate. The existence of Contractors is kept a secret from the general public by most governments around the world, but they are well-known in the criminal underworld. Contractors possess other traits that give them a rather sinister reputation: the need to perform an obsessive compulsive "payment" for the use of their powers. That and they are considered very logical and extremely cunning. They are well known to be heartless killers… There are also beings called Dolls. Dolls are emotionless "mediums" created to mimic the forms of humans. These Dolls are able to send these ghost-like 'Spectors', to whatever medium they use. **PANDORA **uses dolls as the super weapon because they think they have no feeling so dolls can surpass the very hard training. Just to clarify, **PANDORA** stands for **P**hysical-quantity **A**lternation **N**atural **D**econstruction **O**rganized **R**esearch **A**gency. It is a United Nation-operated research facility dedicated to studying the phenomena of Hell's Gate. Do you understand? We could be being watched right now, and only a Contractor, Doll or someone like me, could actually see it." He said finishing his long dialogue.

"… That's insane! Not to mention-…! Actually… it is very possible for people like that to exist… after all, I am half dragon…" Daisuke said, drumming his fingers on the table.

"So Li-… no, Hei, is a Contactor? Than Nagato-sempai is in danger!" Daisuke said standing abruptly.

"Calm down, Daisuke. Nagato is a humanoid alien with amazing abilities. I have firsthand experience that; she'll be fine." I said calmly. I couldn't help but smile as my memories drifted back to the time, all the way back to the first year, when she fought Ryouko Asakura.

"… Actually… there's something she's been keeping from you…" Teru interjected. Daisuke and I looked at him, noticing the serious expression.

"The first day she came to school with different coloured eyes, I went into her mind and found out… that she had become a Doll…" I was in genuine shock, this couldn't be happening.

"Are you serious? But what the hell happened?" I shouted.

"Apparently, whatever is in Hell's Gate was more powerful the… whatever made her and turned her into a Doll." Teru explained.

"You're right, she is in trouble…" I said.

_Nagato! Please be safe!_

"No you were right the first time." Teru stated, as he stood up. I stared at him as if he was completely insane.

"She will be fine. That Contractor, Hei, is actually recruiting her to be a team he is working with. Like that black cat she was with." He said, making me tilt my head in confusion.

"I went into her memories and found that the cat is a contractor. He used to be in human form, but his body was destroyed, therefore trapping him in a cat's body. He told her that." He explained.

I was so confused. Nagato could be in grave danger, and she's dealing with this person who can actually kill her at any given time! And now…

_She is completely defenseless._

"I am technically not supposed to tell you any of this, but this is a-… SHIT!" Teru said turning around and staring at the tea pot.

"We're being watched!" He said running towards the tea pot, opening the window and throwing out the water.

"And why did you do that?" I asked.

"Because there was a Spector in the water and it just overheard everything I just said, also known as, we should be expecting a contractor barging through the door any second now!" He shouted in panic.

BAM!

No sooner had he said that, the door flung open. I think I jumped about a foot in the air.

There standing in the entrance, was a man with black hair wearing a white mask with a red 'mouth', two 'black eyes' and a purple lightning bolt running down his right eye. He wore a long black trench coat and black pants. The standing collar had a buckle on that, to me looked very out of place. I could see that the inside of the jacket was green; the same green as Li's jacket. The man's gloved hand reached into his coat and pulled out a double bladed knife.

"Holy shit!" Daisuke said, just about ready to transform into his dragon form.

"You. The one in the glasses. How do you know so much about Contractors?" The masked man's deep voice came from behind the mask.

"… BK-201… The Black Reaper…" Teru said, astonished. My eyes widened.

"L-Li?" I asked, getting the man's attention. In a blink of an eye, he was only a foot away from me, holding a knife to my neck. My whole body stiffened.

"I really don't want to kill you Kyon, but if I have to I will." He hissed.

"That's it!" Daisuke yelled, before I could see his body starting to mutate into his dragon form.

"DAISUKE STAY OUTTA THIS!" I yelled.

"But sempai!" He squealed. I looked over at him, making him sigh and stop transforming.

"Hei, don't hurt him." Said a small, monotone voice, which was all too familiar.

"Nagato!" I said, feeling relieved.

"Yin, what are you doing here? You were supposed to stand guard." Hei said.

Wait…

What did he just call here?

"Did you just call her 'Yin'? What the hell?" I asked trying to shift away from Hei, with no avail.

"That is the new name she is going under." Said a new voice. I looked to the window, only to find the black cat jumping onto the table.

"She is a doll who is now working for the Syndicate; we are her team. My name is Mao." The cat said. I know I should be surprised, but every day after school, I'm hanging out with a half dragon, mind reader, two ESPers and now officially a Doll. Not to mention, I'm dating a God, of sorts.

"So what's gonna happen now, Black Reaper-san?" Teru asked, childishly.

"We are taking Yin away from here. But first, we have to use ME on you… Especially glasses." Mao said, coolly. Teru let out a sharp 'HA', making Hei question him.

"Sorry, but I know a lot more than you think. Besides they won't do ME on me. My superiors won't allow it, and that goes for everyone in the SOS brigade… minus Haruhi anyway." He said pushing up his glasses.

"The fact of the matter is that these two know about Yuki Nagato's original race. A humanoid interface, correct? " Teru smirked victoriously. Hei finally retracted the knife from my neck and placed it back into its holster. I could hear him scoff from under the mask. He snapped his in the direction of Mao, queuing the Contractor to leave. Mao nodded slightly and jumped down onto the floor, existing through the door. Hei grabbed Yin's wrist and lead her out of the room. I silently watched as I saw Yuki Nagato for the last time. Just before she completely vanished out of my life forever, however, she pivoted around and looked at me.

"Good bye, Kyon." She said, in the monotone voice I know I would miss.

She was gone.

I ran towards the door and into the hall, only to find it was completely empty.

She was really gone.

_**-Drip Drop-**_

"I can't believe this!" Haruhi yelled from behind me.

"Yuki-chan just transfers without the permission of the brigade leader? And apparently she's going to the same school as Ryouko Asakura! ALL THE WAY IN CANADA! I'm really gonna miss her…" Haruhi pouted. I gave Haruhi a hug.

"It's okay; I think that she's with good company." I wasn't lying. I bumped into Hei, in disguise as Li, a week later, and made him swear that he will protect 'Yin' at all costs. He agreed as long as I would never tell anyone about the fact that Li Sheng Shun and BK-201 is the same person. I ended up laughing and explaining slightly how I had many secrets I already had to keep, so I was good at it.

…

… It was just too bad…

I never thought that Yuki/Yin would turn out to be IZANAMI.

But then again, she was originally a humanoid with increasable powers.

It's only natural.

_**-Drip Drop-**_

**I DID IT!**

**ONE DOWN TWELVE TO GOOOOO!**

… **Twelve to go… **

**Wish me luck would ya?**


End file.
